Blue's sick
by Krystal Grey
Summary: When Sonic catches an unknown virus from battling Eggman during a really bad Rain Storm. Can Tails and the others help him back to health or is this the end of our Blue hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first Sonic the hedgehog fanfiction. Today our school got a black out and was send home early. It looks like we're going to have a pretty bad storm soon. So an idea comes in mind about Sonic being really sick. I wanted to do a Dark Sonic story as my first but that story will be on hold for now until I get more inspiration. Well anyways hope you all enjoy reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other characters Sega does. **

* * *

Chapter 1: When a friend gets sick

The sky was filled with dark clouds and rain fell hard over Mobius. The wind keeps picking up blowing trees violently. There was not Mobians around outside during this time except our two heroes who was in the middle of a heated battle with the notorious .

"Give us back that chaos emerald Eggman" shouted Sonic from the left side wing of the x-tornado. "ho ho, ho, ho, ho, if you want this emerald you would have to be much faster than that to get it back " Eggman shouted back. With that Eggman flew his egg carrier faster getting further away from Sonic and Tails. "Tails try to fly this thing closer that way I knock that hunk of junk clear out of the sky" Sonic said as he got in his ready position.

"Alright Sonic" said the two tailed fox as he pull on a lever and step on the gas pedal hard. The x-tornado accelerated forward and was after Eggman's egg carrier. A loud thunder was heard and shortly lightning flash in the sky. Tails was safe and dry from the storm while on the other hand Sonic had to be out in the freezing rain and fast blowing wind.

"You guys will never catch up with me, my egg carrier is too fast for little plane" Eggman gloating a little too much. "Seriously Egg face do you even hear yourself right now, did you forget who you're up against" Sonic said and then jump from the plane's wind to spin dash into Eggman' egg mobile. This caused Eggman and his famous vehicle to fall from the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" yelled Eggman as he was about to hit the ground. Eggman fell out of the egg carrier on fell to the ground unconscious. His egg carrier would be in flames if it wasn't for the really bad rain storm that seems to be get worst. Instead there was black smoke rising out of the vehicle and into the sky. Sonic landed on the ground on his two feet with a smirk on his face. "When will you ever learn that you can't get away with anything, well as long as we're still here. You should just give up already" Sonic said as he walked over to Eggman who still was unconscious. Sonic reach down and grabbed the emerald out of his hands.

Sonic ran back to the x-tornado with the emerald. " Okay Tails I got it back let's go now it's get pretty bad out here and I drench in rain" Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around himself from the rapid wind that blew pass by him. He jumps back on the x-tornado's wing and Tails flew off back to his shop. Soon they arrived at Tails's workshop and Tails landed the plane inside, he didn't want nothing bad to happen his plane. "Okay Sonic I'm going to place this emerald somewhere safe" Tails said as he was about to walk out the room. "Okay buddy I'll see you later I got to go home before this whether gets any worse, see ya tomorrow" Sonic said and wave good bye to his doubled tailed friend. Sonic ran out of the shop and into the rain quickly towards his house.

When he got there he quickly ran inside and shakes himself dry. He look down to his hands and feet and notice how soaking wet his gloves and socks were. He quickly took them off and went to his bathroom to get a towel to dry off. He looks out the bathroom window and watchs the heavy rainfall and strong wind blow the tree's branches wildly. "It not a day to be running or doing anything for that matter" said Sonic talking to himself. He then notice the time it was 8:30 pm." I think I will go to bed now, I don't feel too well" he said while rubbing his head and sluggishly walks to his bed. He laid down, pulled covers over himself and laid there for a few minutes. Soon he was tossing and turning it seems that he can't get comfortable. He felt hot and cold all over it felt weird to him, he decides whether he wanted his blanket or not. Throughout the night he continues to have a hard time staying asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

Sonic finally was able to get some sleep and was sleeping peacefully now. Meanwhile back at Tails workshop he just waking up. "Wow I most fall asleep while working late last night" Tails said while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A tail look out the window and was surprised to see its all blue sky and sunshine. "Man it's like last night storm didn't even happen" Tails said as he look around and seen everything all dried up. I wonder what Sonic is doing right now. Tails look around to see where he left his cell phone. He finds it next to one of his inventions he's still working on. He picks it up and search through his contact list. "Let's see Cream no, Knuckles nah, Amy oh hell naw DELETE! Oh here we go, Sonic." He waited for Sonic to answer and after trying about three times he gave up. "Huh, that strange

He usually pick up quickly. I'll go see if I can find him, probably out on one of his runs on this beautiful day" Tails said while he got in the x- tornado and flew off.

Tails searched all of Sonic's favorite places to run and there were many. He couldn't find him anywhere. "Maybe I should check his house and if he is there that would be even stranger than not answering his cell phone" with that he turn the x-tornado around and flew towards Sonic's house. Later he spots Sonic house below and starts to land next to his house. He jumped out and walks over to the front door.

He knock three consecutive times and waits for a reply. When none come he begins to feel worried, "what if something happen while returning last night in that awful storm last night" Tails thought. Tails decides to go inside so he slowly opens the door, peeks behind the door to find that Sonic's shoes and other stuff was lying by the front door. "So he must be here" Tails shouts in his head. So he steps in all the way and closes the door behind him. "Sonic where are you" Tails shouts but then realize that Sonic probably sleeping and he shouldn't shout in the house. Then he tip toed to Sonic's room and slowly opens the door.

There before him laid his friend sound asleep. "He's still sleeping" Tails said and looks to the night stand with an alarm clock on it that read 11:00 am. Tails looks back to his friend and now aware of how he was sleeping. Sonic's feet are where his head should be and vice versa. He fur was matted with sweat and his quills are all ruffled. Sonic was pale, blushing and there was a hit of darkness under his eyes. Looking him over Tails can tell he was sick and had a hard time sleeping last night.

Tails walks closer to Sonic and tried to wake him up. He tried to wake him by calling his name but it was like he couldn't hear him, so Tails put his hands on Sonic's shoulders and shook him awake. Soon Sonic's eyes open up and Tails steps back shock to see his eyes were grayish and not the emerald green. "Sonic how you are feeling today" Tails asked concern about his best friend. Sonic seem like he didn't even notice him because he just keeps looking around his room with confused eye like he got hit in the head really hard. This scared Tails he knew there was something really wrong with him. He sat down on the edge of sonic bed and tried to get his attention. "Sonic are you okay" Tails asked his friend. Sonic looked straight at Tails and said "Why is there a big yellow cat in my room" and he closed his eyes again.

Tails shook him again "Sonic it's me Tails your best friend, what's wrong" when he didn't get a reply Tails laid a hand on Sonic's forehead but quickly took it back. "Dang your burning hot Sonic" Tails shouted shaking his hand to cool it off and then when to find a thermistor and a ice pack. When he came back he heard Sonic singing "it's a wonderful world by Louis Armstrong' **(I don't know man just go with it) **"UH Sonic, I'm back" Tails said when he walks closer to Sonic with the thermistor and ice pack. "Hush I got to take your temperature" Tails put the thermistor in his mouth and the ice pack on his head.

After a few minutes Tails remove the thermistor and read it. "320 DEGREES HOLY SHIT" Tails looks back to Sonic sees the ice pack is flat on his face and melted. "I'll go get a wet rag, be back in a second" Tails said as he grabbed the melted ice pack back .Tails ran out of the room quickly and came back pretty quick too. When he came back he found Sonic leaning over his bed looking down to the floor. "What's the matter" Tails asked and right after he ask, Sonic threw up all over the floor.

"ALL MAN SERIOUSLY, I can't do this on my own I'm going to need help" Tails ran out of the room to go call his friends.

* * *

**AN: So how was this chapter did you like it, if so please review for me Thank You. Also if you think there is anything I should fix to make my writing better please let me know either by commenting down below or PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2 Emergency Calls

**Chapter 2: Emergency Call**

Tails ran to Sonic's phone in his living room and was about to call Knuckles, when the phone begins to ring. "Who could that be" Tails thought as he picks the phone up and answered it. "Sonic . . . Sonic are you there, where have you been all day" said a panic pink hedgehog at the other end. "Of course it would be Amy, who else would call here" Tails thought answering his own question a bit annoyed.

"Amy its Tails I need you and the others at Sonic's place as soon as possible." "W-what, what happen OH MY GOSH is he DEAD, oh he's dead Tails isn't he? My poor Sonic is gone" Amy dramatically over reacting and starts to cry hysterically. "NO Amy he's not dead, I just said for you to gather the others at Sonic place. There something wrong with him and I need you guys help in finding out how to help him!" Tails yells out over Amy's loud cries.

"So he's dying then, my Sonic is dying this is terrible" Amy cried. "Amy just come over here with everyone else already and stop crying so damn much" Tails said annoyed once more. "Alright Tails we're coming over soon" Amy said finally calming down and sniffed a couple time before hanging up.

"MY GOD SHE'S A FREAK"N DRAMA QUEEN" Tails shouted to no one in particular as he throw his hands in the air frustratingly. Tails walks over back to Sonic's room to find him throwing up in his bathroom. "Well at least he didn't puke all over the floor again" Tails said relieved that he didn't have to clean up more vomit. Soon Tails heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open and a very tired sickly blue hedgehog sluggishly walks back to his bed. Sonic was halfway to his bed when he starts the collapsed until Tails quickly ran to his side to help guide him back under the covers. When Sonic was back lying down in bed Tails noticed that Sonic's appearance seem to worsen. Sonic's fur turned to a lighter blue his skin seems to be paler and it looks like he's having trouble breathing.

"Sonic are you going to be okay" Tails asked with concern for his best friend. "I don't know I feel awful" Sonic said while lying down rubbing his forehead. "Do you want anything to eat" Tails asked happy to get actual reply. "No I'll probably puke it up anyways, but I do want some water" said Sonic as he looks up at Tails tiredly. "Don't worry I don't want you to move a muscle so I'll be right back with some water" said Tails as he ran out of Sonic's room. "Thanks little buddy" Sonic replied back as best as he could with his voice being weak.

Tails went into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. He grabs a pitcher of ice cold water, hoping that it will help with Sonic's Fever. Tails closes the refrigerator and picks out a tall glass cup from the cut board. He fills the glass and then puts away the pitcher. Tails quickly returns to Sonic's room and walks over to the side of Sonic's bed.

"Sonic I got you some water" said Tails holding out the glass of water for Sonic to grab. Sonic eyes were glaze and did seem to knowledge that Tails was in the room. This made Tails worry about his friend even more. "Hey buddy can you hear me" Tails asks while shaking Sonic slightly. Sonic weakly nods his head but it looks like he's fighting to stay awake.

Tails cautiously tries to place his hand on Sonic's forehead to check his temperature but before his hand could touch his head, Sonic starts to shake violently. Tails jerks his hand back and steps away from Sonic's bed. Blood starts to spill out of his mouth and his eyes rolls back of his head. "Oh my god, SONIC. . . D-don't worry I-I'm going to C-call an A-ambulance" Tails said out of panic and shock. With that Tails ran to the phone and quickly dial 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency" said a woman on the other end. "Hello I need an ambulance FAST, there's something wrong with my friend" Tails said desperately and then gave Sonic's address to the woman." Ok try to stay calm help is on the way" said the woman. "Thank you" said Tails a bit relief as he hung up, but was still concern for his best friend health. "What could have gotten him so sick, he seemed fine yesterday" Tails wonder.

Tails hurried back to Sonic's bed room. Sonic seem to calm down a bit but was still twitching and blood continues to spill out of his mouth. His eyes were pupils less and he was hardly breathing. Tails didn't know what to do for him, he walks towards Sonic and sat on the edge of his bed. "It's going to be all right said Tails as he stroke his friends arm, trying to soothed him.

30 minutes later sirens can be heard from a distance. "It's about time" Tails said annoyed that they didn't arrive sooner. Sonic was more calm now he was unconscious and having trouble breathing. Tails ran to front door when he heard a knock. When he reached the door he opens it up to find a female bunny and a male wolf carrying a stretcher. Tails guides them to Sonic's room. "He's lying over there" said Tails pointing at Sonic lying in bed. "Thanks kid" said the wolf. The woman sets up the stretcher while the man and Tails help place Sonic on the equipment.

The woman and the man push the stretcher with Sonic was resting on, out to the ambulance that was waiting outside with the siren lights still flashing. They got to the ambulance they lift the stretcher inside the back of the ambulance. "Hey kid you want to come along" said the wolf as the female bunny properly set the stretcher inside so Sonic can have a safe ride. "Of course, but there something that I have to do first" said Tails as he ran back to Sonic's house.

"I need to let the other know where we are at" Tails said out loud to himself. He fetch a piece of paper and pen and begins to write a note to his other friends.

"**Hey you guys, we're on our way to the hospital. There is something seriously wrong with Sonic. Meet us there as soon as possible and I will explain everything to you when you get here" PS_ AMY NO HE'S NOT DYING! So Shut up **

When Tails finished the note he left it on the front door so they can see it and ran back to the ambulance. He climbs inside and sat at the back to keep an eye on his friend. The Bunny and Wolf sat back in the front and off they went. The Wolf drove quickly towards the hospital as the siren blaring loudly.

**AN: Yay second chapter is finished. Sorry I didn't update sooner I have a part time job and school to deal with, but hey it's finally posted and I'll try to post the next one sooner. The next chapter should have more humor in it and I will try to have Sonic talk more, if not the next chapter then the next one after that. XD Sorry if this chapter seems rushed I wanted to update on it while I have the chance.**

**I also want to thank you for reviewing, following and favoring my story, it helps me want to update faster . . . so thank you all. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter tell me what you think of it, please review. . . It makes my day (Puppy dog eyes) **


End file.
